When Somebody Loved Me
by Tw1st3d x L0v3
Summary: Graduation day is supposed to be a fun time right? Well, when Hermione tells the truth, everything is sure to change.


**Title**:_When Somebody Loved Me  
_**Author**:_x Tw1st3d x L0v3 x  
_**Rating**:_T  
_**Pairing**:_Draco/Hermione  
_**Disclaimer**:_I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me. The song is credited to Sarah MacLachlan.  
_**Word Count:** _1216_

**x-x-x-x-x  
When Somebody Loved Me  
x-x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

It was graduation day. The day they would finally leave the confines of Hogwarts and enter the real world. The war had ended only a month ago and the deaths were fresh in everyone's minds. Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan just to name a few.

And then there were the couples. The couples who fought together and the couples who loved each other dearly. Harry and Pavarti lasted through defeating Lord Voldemort and Ron and Lavender who loved each other deeply. Then there were the inter-house relationships. Blaise and Ginny and then Seamus and Padma.

_And when she was sad_

_I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy_

_So was I_

_When she loved me_

Those who still had parents had invited them to come to see them off. They sat there watching their children leave their wings.

Professor Dumbledore called "Hannah Abbot." She approached the head table, shaking hands with her former professors. The diploma was handed to her and her career at Hogwarts ended.

"Susan Bones"

They went through the names quickly.

"Vincent Crabbe"

Even though they were graduating there were two empty seats.

"Seamus Finnigan"

I was one of them.

"Hermione Granger"

I should have stood up and collect my diploma but I didn't. Professor Dumbledore looked at me and nodded.

"Neville Longbottom"

I would be getting the diploma at the end.

"Ernie Macmillan"

Another one gone, lost to the real world.

"Draco Malfoy"

He was the other empty seat.

_And when she was lonely_

_I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew_

_That she loved me_

Now they had gotten to the last few graduates.

"Harry Potter" The defeater of Voldemort.

"Pansy Parkinson" Pug-faced Whore.

I wonder what they'll say when the find out the truth.

"Ronald Weasley" Best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Blaise Zabini" One of the three spies who helped the destruction of Tom Riddle.

_So the years went by_

_I stayed the same_

_But she began to drift away_

_I was left alone_

"Will Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger please approach the Head Table?" Dumbledore asked.

I stood and he stood. You couldn't tell who I was because I had a black hooded cloak on. He stood there in black dress robes. We were both handed our diplomas.

"I do believe our Head Girl would like to say something." he said.

I have avoided this day ever since I found the truth in fourth year. I stood there with the graduates, the adults, and the younger years staring at me.

"Many of you know me as Hermione Granger. But that's not who I am. I'll start from the beginning. 18 years ago there were two main pureblood families; the Malfoys and the T'aimes. In Latin, the name Malfoy means 'bad faith' while in French the name T'aime means 'love'. Well, the youngest daughter of the T'aime family fell in love with a man everyone knew today, Tom Riddle. After they had fallen in love and gotten married, Katerina T'aime-Riddle bore a child. Only one other person knew of this child besides his followers, Albus Dumbledore. Aurors raided the house and he took the child away from Tom and Katerina. When she died, Tom ran swearing that one day he would get his child back. Albus took the girl and gave her to a muggle family. He changed her name and her appearance. Many of you today have spoken to the offspring of Lord Voldemort. You wonder who she is. Her name is Mya Amelia T'aime-Riddle originally known as Hermione Granger."

_Still I waited for the day_

_When she'd say I will always_

_Love you_

The gasps echoed through the room. I slid the hood down to show my face. Instead of my frizzy brown hair, there was now straight black hair. In place of the honey eyes, the pale lips, and the white skin were almond shaped amethyst eyes, full red lips, and well-tanned skin. I stood at a height of 5'8" and had a slim waist. I truly had curves.

"Lord Voldemort didn't know that his downfall would be caused by his own blood. He never knew the powers of the T'aime family. We came from two main races; the Elementals and the Vampyres. The Elementals controlled the elements and the Vampyres were able to control their enemy's minds. After we leave her today, many of your views of me may change but I have one thing to say in response to that. I AM NOT MY FATHER! You can take over now professor." I finished.

Professor Dumbledore went through the memories of our Hogwarts years, from our sorting to the downfall of Voldemort. Then came the teary goodbyes and the see you next years. Harry and Ron came to me and embraced me. They told me that they were still my friends and that they would see me. Yeah, we all got jobs here. Ron taking over for Professor McGonagall teaching Transfiguration, Harry taking over for Professor Lupin teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I, well, Professor Dumbledore had decided that he would be retiring this year so I was becoming Head Mistress. There is someone else taking over for Professor Snape for Potions, Draco Malfoy.

_Lonely and Forgotten_

_Never thought she'd look my way_

_And she smiled at me_

_And held me_

_Just like she used to do_

_Like she loved me_

_When she loved me_

Just before Professor Dumbledore stood to announce his retirement, Draco Malfoy stepped up to the podium.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" he asked.

Everyone looked to him, while I headed to the doors.

"Eleven years ago, a girl came to this school when I did. She was a muggle-born. She always made better grades than me. I constantly put her down and made fun of her. But in the beginning of this year, she showed me that blood didn't matter. That's when I fell in love with her." he finished.

I smirked at this. Who knew that a Malfoy would fall in love with a muggle-born?

"That's why I would like to ask Mya Amelia Riddle for her hand in marriage." he asked.

I was at the doors now. I turned and gave him a look that told him my answer. He sprinted from the podium to where I stood. We embraced and he slipped the ring on my finger. We headed out of the Great Hall hand in hand. "Don't worry, you'll see us next year," I said winking, "Don't you worry."

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

_When she loved me_

**A/N:**

**I'm not sure if I should write a sequel to this or not. If you want me to write a sequel, just leave a comment. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
